


Must Love Dogs

by bamf_librarian (librawrian)



Series: Must Love Dogs [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Crush, Dog!, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, Mind Reading, Reader-Insert, Smoochies, reference to social drinking, unrequited feelings that are actually requited!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librawrian/pseuds/bamf_librarian
Summary: Kandomere offers you a ride home from the office Yule party in Elf Town. He walks you up to your apartment where he a) meets your dog b) reads your thirsty thoughts and c) smooches you in a sexy fashion.





	Must Love Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr [here](https://chelsdub.tumblr.com/post/170993986558/must-love-dogs-kandomere-x-reader-one-shot)  
> You can usually catch my fics sooner on Tumblr.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._

These are the thoughts spiraling through your intellectual brain as Agent Kandomere zooms through the spotless streets of Elf Town in his Lexus with you in the passenger seat. Your next thought, equally esoteric, is:  _Do. Not. Throw. Up. In. This. Car._

Okay. You are *not* drunk enough to puke, thank you very much–you’re a responsible, professional, thirty year old, adult lady. Please. But…you might throw up from nerves because you are alone with Kandomere, i.e. your secret work crush, in his million dollar car with cool leather seats that caress your skin and hug your bottom. You lean your head back against the seat and surreptitiously gaze at his noble profile.  _He is so handsome_ , you think,  _He’s an elf, so obviously. But still. He’s handsomer than the average elf._  Not just handsome, but kind too. He offered to drive you home from the office Yule party in Elf Town when he heard you were planning to walk the several blocks it would take to reach the borders of that posh district and the closest public bus stop.

But that’s Kandomere. He is warm and kind to everyone even the lowliest junior analysts, like you. He always says hello when you pass in the hallways and once he brought herbal tea to your desk when he heard you were ill. You notice that he goes out of his way to be friendly with the human staff and you appreciate his efforts–he’s obviously aware of his status as a member of the elvish ruling elite and he wants to be a model for breaking down class and race barriers in the department. It’s nice. And you know it doesn’t mean he returns your silly infatuation but it is a pleasant little feeling to water when the work hours are slow.

In no time at all he’s pulling up outside your apartment building and you notice the narrowing of his eyes as he takes in your somewhat shady neighborhood.

He turns to you and his velvet voice fills the car’s interior, “I’ll walk you inside.”

Like you’d refuse?

***

“Oh…you have a dog.”

Kandomere’s response is understated considering that upon entering your apartment he was immediately greeted by a friendly labrador nose shoved into his crotch.

“Oh, sorry!” you laugh and hold Koda’s collar so that the elf can walk into your tiny living room freely. A beat goes by and you’re basically marveling at the incredible unlikeliness of having this…elegant, god-like, beautiful creature of a man standing in your unimpressive apartment, when you remember what Elaine told you about elves being able to read minds. You side-eye Kandomere significantly but if he *can* read your thoughts he’s gentleman enough not to make it obvious. Thankfully, Koda’s frantic energy pulls you out of your own head and demands attention.

“You know…she’s going to have to give you a good sniff to get it out of her system and then she’ll leave you alone. Do you mind?”

Kandomere, like a trooper, nods and you release Koda. She bounds toward the tall, elven newcomer with gusto, nearly toppling a floor lamp and skewing the area rug in her eagerness to inspect him. It’s obvious that Kandomere is inexperienced with animals. He stands as still as a statue, hands held placatingly, palms upward to allow the dog to get her olfactory fill of him. You watch with bemusement as your dog sniffs every inch of his flawless bespoke suit.

Chuckling you use your foot to straighten out the carpet. “Okay, Koda! Rest.”

Koda looks back at you for a split second, her liquid gaze pleading with you but you stay firm, for once, “Go on, go to bed.”

Kandomere lets out a silent sigh of relief as the dog trots over to her bed in the corner and settles down. He turns to you and his captivating gaze freezes you in place like a prey animal in a predator’s sights. The feeling is powerful and thrilling and you let yourself enjoy the deliciousness of it for a little second before speaking up.

“Agent Kandomere–”

He stops you abruptly, “You should just call me Kandomere, we’re not at work.”

You blush because, really, it doesn’t take much to make your face redden. Especially standing here, alone with the man who you’ve had a secret crush on for…well since you started working at the MTF.  _Damn, stop it, elf mind reading!_

Kandomere’s lips twitch just slightly into a smirk and you might actually be dead of embarrassment.

You snap your fingers and point accusingly at him, “Ah ha! You can read thoughts!?”

Oh, right, you’re drunk and now your mouth has betrayed you. Kandomere actually lets out a hearty laugh at your outburst.

“Just a little bit. Some people are…louder than others,” his reply sends your stomach falling to about butt-level and you’re speechless.

“It’s okay, Y/N. It’s fairly common for humans to be attracted to my kind.”  _Oh, there’s that elvish arrogance, you knew he couldn’t be perfect._  If anything he looks even more smug as the thought rolls through your head.

You smirk, and–emboldened by the elvish wine you’d enjoyed on his dime–reply, “Alright, wise guy. I was going to just say thank you for driving me home and walking me up. It was beyond nice of you. But unnecessary; I can take care of myself.”

His lips curve upwards and he takes a step forward until he’s an arm’s length away from you. “You humans are all so concerned with asserting your independence! I know you can take care of yourself. But…it is my way to watch over those I feel responsible for. And I feel responsible for everyone in my division.”

Kandomere is technically in charge of the unit although you don’t report directly to him. Anyway, that is a final answer to whether his solicitude to you at work is a mark of his favor or just him being nice. You must look a little downtrodden because he takes a bold step forward, grasping your arms at the elbows and towering over your small form.

“I know your feelings, Y/N. I’ve heard your thoughts of me…I’ve smelled your desire…it was nearly impossible to ignore in the car…”

Your face is now beet red and you abruptly break away from his grasp, “Okay! Okay! I get it–I’m a lowly human broadcasting my feelings at an unobtainable demigod. I’ll try to be less obvious in the future–”

Rather than let you continue, Kandomere grabs your shoulders, pulling your body flush with his and claiming your lips in a bruising kiss. You’re too stunned to respond at first, merely freezing in his embrace as his arms snake around you and his broad, strong hands settle low on your hips. It only takes a second for your neurons to fire and then you’re returning the kiss in earnest, reaching up to tangle your hands in the silky strands of his hair. You’ve daydreamed about this moment too many times to count, but the reality is so much better. Kandomere is much taller than you and he eventually decides to lift you up so that he doesn’t have to strain his neck to reach your lips. You wrap your arms around his shoulders for stability and he walks you both backward until his knees hit your sofa and he folds downward.

You stay like that, seated on his lap, and continue exploring his lips and tongue with your own. You feel a sharp thrill when his pointed teeth graze your lips. You’re unable to keep from stroking your fingers lovingly over the soft skin of his cheeks.  _He’s just too…perfect for words_. You feel him chuckle through the kiss and sit up in mock indignation.

“You need to learn about boundaries, mister!”

“Boundaries?” he says as he starts to knead your bottom with his strong fingers. You let out a rather obscene sound and his eyes darken with lust.

“Uh huh,” you reply before placing soft, chaste kisses along his jawline. “What am I thinking now, Mr. Mindreader?”

He takes in your kiss swollen lips and mussed hair and replies with affected arrogance, “I don’t need to read your thoughts to know what you’re thinking right now.”

You scoff and lean in to capture his lips once more when you feel the sudden pounce of Koda’s paws against your back and descend into a fit of giggles, pressing your face into the joining of his neck and shoulder.

“Sorry,” you groan. “I have to take her outside.”

Koda: very good girl, terrible wingman.


End file.
